Archie Horror
}} Archie Horror is an imprint of Archie Comics Publications, Inc. focusing on the company's horror-related titles. Prior to the creation of the imprint the titles were published under the normal Archie Comics banner. The titles in the imprint are rated "TEEN+" due to their content and subject matter which include realistic violence, gore, death, disturbing scenes, and some moderate language. All titles under this imprint are set in alternative realities from the core Archie Comics series, and each title is independent from the others. Publication history Beginnings In 2013, Archie Comics announced Afterlife with Archie to be written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and illustrated by Francesco Francavilla. It is the first horror title as well as the first series to be rated "TEEN+" under Archie Comics. The series was partially inspired by the zombie-themed variant cover Francavilla did for Life with Archie: The Married Life. The series launched in October 2013 to critical and commercial success. The first eight issues sold out while some reviewers called it one of the best horror comics to come out in a long time. It won three awards at the 2013 Ghastly Awards for Best New Series, Best Ongoing Title and Best Colorist for Francesco Francavilla. In 2014, Archie Comics released Afterlife with Archie #6, which details the whereabouts of Sabrina Spellman who had not been seen since the first issue. The issue was positively received, leading Archie Comics to announce a solo series starring Sabrina in June 2014. The first issue of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, an occult horror story detailing Sabrina's teenage witch origins in the 1960s, was released in October 2014. As with Afterlife with Archie, the series received critical and commercial success with the first two issues selling out. Creation of imprint In March 2015, Archie Comics announced the Archie Horror imprint due to the successes of Afterlife with Archie and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, who is also Archie Comics' Chief Creative Officer, said that "in-house we started referring to these books as the Archie Horror books" so "when it started to look like Afterlife #8 and Sabrina #2 were going to be released around the same time, why don’t we formalize something that is already happening, which is the imprint.” Chilling Adventures of Sabrina #2 was the first to be released under the imprint in April 2015, followed by Afterlife with Archie #8 in May 2015. Further titles A one-shot titled Jughead: The Hunger was released in March 2017 as part of Archie Comics' "pilot season" for the New Riverdale lineup. It focuses on Jughead Jones and his family's dark legacy (lycanthropy) to explain Jughead's excessive hunger. It was written by Frank Tieri with artwork provided by Michael Walsh. In December 2017, Archie Comics announced that a new title was in the works for the imprint featuring a significant female character from Archie's past. Written by Megan Smallwood, with art by co-writer Greg Smallwood, Vampironica debuted in March 2018. Jack Morelli does the lettering for all four titles. Titles Titles in publication as of 2018 * Afterlife with Archie (October 2013—present) * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (October 2014—present) * Jughead: The Hunger (October 2017—present) * Vampironica (March 2018–present) Collected Editions Afterlife with Archie Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Jughead: The Hunger Chilling Adventures in Sorcery See also *List of Archie Comics imprint publications References External links Category:Archie Comics imprints Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States